


Everything

by Erine_24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine_24/pseuds/Erine_24
Summary: They made it. They saved the world. For good...But there are always concequences... And this time, the price is forever.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! ^^

* * *

Was it really over? Was this blinding light really announcing the end of all of this? Did they really win? For real?  
  
The less of people still here were just staying in the silence, while all the adrenaline, the pressure, the scars and the atmosphere had come down. It was like this light had also erased all the strength, all the life. The only thing left was the almost unreal silence, contrasting with the biggest war ever that just happened seconds before, and the thousands of dead bodies all around them.  
  
Indeed, they were alone in the middle of a huge field became all dark and red. So much had died... So much innocent blood... But they didn't regret anything. They had made it, and all these hunters hadn't died for anything. This fight, this war that had lasted centuries, the whole eternity... Was finally over. The world would finally live in peace. After all this time, the world had been saved. For good.  
  
Castiel had come close to Dean, Sam and Jack, who were still unmoving, while all the former angels were walking away. The latter was giving him a full of meaning look. They knew. The war was over, and all demonic trace was gone forever. But the angelic power too. Castiel and Jack knew it, they were humans now. This fight ended in such a way that either demons or angels were no longer on earth. The world was finally living by himself.  
  
Dean couldn't believe it. The situation had hit him so highly so much all had been passed so quickly. It was over. All was over. Sam would finally live a normal life. A real life... That's all he ever truly wanted for him. Keep his brother out of everything, of this life, these obligations, these dangers and these nightmares so reals... It was his job, even before Sam had opened his eyes for the first time. This day he knew he was going to have a little brother, he knew it. And the day he saw him, that day where Sam was born, his life finally made sense. For the first time, he had a reason to live, a reason to keep fighting. His dad didn't even have to tell him, he knew. He had to protect him till his last breath. No matter what it takes. It was his responsibility. Because protect his brother, be here for him, careful to him, never give up on him, never let him down... Was his job, his destiny. It was who he was. It was his past, present and future.

  
So he could not believe it... That's it, they really made it? Sammy was finally safe? He will have a real job, a family, a life... He was going to be happy. Far from all this stuff. And Dean will finally stop being worried about him. All his life, he was searching for a better place for his brother... And he finally found one. After all that they've been through, all the people they lost... Dean was afraid that, suddenly, he would wake up and that Sam would still be stuck in this life. So he came close to him, searching for any sign that all of this was real.  
  
Real.  
  
The reality suddenly hit him much too fast when his look reached his brother's. The glow in his eyes turned empty when Dean discovered the pallor of his brother's face. And his dream's thoughts disappeared... Sam looked at him with distress, while his body was shivering. He weakly whispered the older's name, sign of despair, while Dean was catching him in his arms, avoiding him from falling. Then, he slowly but forcefully took his face by his hands, looking at him, his eyes staring at Sam's, trying to convince himself it wasn't what he was thinking about. It couldn't be. But Sam was shivering ever more and his body was becoming more and more pale, as the seconds past. And by seeing this, Dean was falling apart.  
  
So he let his body fall with Sam's, his arms still keeping him the closer he could. He was standing on his knees, while the younger would fall apart if his brother didn't hold him this tight.  
  
"It's, it's okay... It's okay Sammy I'm here... It's gonna be okay... Right? We won Sam, we won..." He was starting to cry, his head close to Sam's, while he was cradling him. So the little brother stared staring at him, and Dean could see all the pain in his look... all the tiredness... And this vision was killing him.  
  
"Dean...  
  
\- No no no Sammy we won, we did it, it's over it's okay... You're gonna live a normal life, you're gonn-  
  
\- Dean... Sto-  
  
\- You're gonna live!! You're gonna have a family, a real and happy life! Like you always wanted! Like I always wanted..."  
  
Dean was keeping repeating the same words again and again but Sam was just shaking his head, while just behind, Castiel and Jack were looking at them, tears and pain in the eyes. But Dean was still trying to convince himself. It was indeed reality, right? Everything was okay, they will live in peace. It was over, all these obligations, this danger, this pain... So he kept reassuring Sam, or maybe just reassuring himself...  
  
And Sam him was trying, whatever the cost, with the few strength he had left, to get Dean to listen to him, to reason. But the pain was so big for his brother, so hard to face. And even if this one was trying to stay calm, his tears and look were betraying him. But Sam couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't hear his brother repeating that everything was okay. Because it wasn't.  
  
"DEAN!!!" The word was pronounced so loudly and with so much quavering, that it brought silence all around him. The heavy, the sad silence. "Dean listen to me. It's over, okay? It's over for me. You know that. We can't do anything about it, it's in me...  
  
\- Sammy stop, please..."  
  
Dean was deeply looking at him, shaking his head, crying and fighting against reality. But too late. His brother's voice kept hitting him with the truth. He was going to die. They knew it, deep down they knew it was the risk of this war. Sam had demon blood, it was in him, he couldn't do anything about it. There wasn't anything to do. Sam was already starting to let go. He had maybe just a bit demon blood, but it unfortunately enough for his life to end with these monsters.  
  
For him, it was just... slower, more painful. Cause god he was in pain, he was suffering so much... He had the feeling that he was burning in the inside. Like every single little cell in him was disintegrating one by one... So slowly that the torture was unbearable. But he was keeping carrying on, he had to... After all the pain he’s been through, all these times... He couldn't give up, not like that, not now. He had to fight. Even just for a minute, he had to. He had to do it for Dean.  
  
Dean. This brother who has always been there for him. From the second he came to this world, his brother hadn't kept living just for him. He was his big brother, the one who has always been there, to protect him from this cruel world, to hear him cry and listen to him when the life seemed to push them to the limit, reassure him when he had nightmares... Dean was everything to him: his mother, father, best friend, confident... and so much more. The person that taught him everything. The person he could always trust, that he could always count on. To protect him, get him out of the crap he was always putting himself on, to follow him in his crazy horrible crappy plans... But he was never letting him down. He never turned away from him. The world could be against him, his brother Dean was still believing in him, still keeping him close to him. He was always putting him first. He was always his priority. And Sam couldn't live without him. He tried... All the times Dean was gone, he tried so hard, but deep down he knew he couldn't. How can he live? Without the one who taught him so much, who still have so much so teach him...  
  
But this time, he really had to say goodbye to him. The time to let go had come. And everything was just going too slow but too fast at the same time... But he had to say it, he had to make Dean understand...

  
"It's okay...  
  
\- No Sammy!! You're fucking d... Damn it!! And I'm supposed to stay calm!?"  
  
Dean was starting losing control, the excess of tears and pain became too much to handle. The reality too hard to accept...  
  
So he was suddenly holding Sam in front of him, his hands gripping Sam's shirt so strong.  
  
"Dean... We can't change the past... This blood is in me, it had to end like this..." Then Dean attracted his brother in his arms, so Sam could sit on his knees, his head against his chest, while the older was letting his head down to Sam's. And Sam was trying with all his soul to forced his brother to look at him. He couldn't let him like that. "But look... we did it, we saved the world Dean, we finally made it...  
  
\- But why? Why save the world if I can't save you?" His voice was shivering, full of sadness, anger and pain, while he was tightening his size on his brother. "Sammy you can't, you can't... How am I supposed to do without you, um? What am I supposed to do!!? Damn it Sam we've lost everything, I've lost everything... Mom, dad, Jo, Lisa and Ben, Bobby, Kevin... But I never gave up Sam, I stayed strong because I had you. Because you were there. But you... I can't lose you, I can't, not you... Sam you can't leave me... You promised, you promised you'd live a long life... Don't leave me..." Dean held on to Sam as much as he could, with all the despair he had, his fingers grabbing his brother's jacket to hold him tightly and keep him the closer he could. "I'll find a way, I'll find a way to bring you back...

  
\- Dean... You know, you know that's impossible...  
  
\- But I can't do this without you! I can't do this, I can't live without you, I need you..."  
  
Dean was staring at him, eyes full of tears, with a look that didn't want to believe in the cruel reality. All he wanted, all he ever wanted... was Sam being alive and happy... was it so complicated?  
  
"Cas... Jack… Do something!!" His head full of despair had suddenly turned toward these last ones, searching for relief, for help. "Anything, but please heal him! I'm begging you... CAS!! Stop looking at me like that, do something!!! DAMN IT!!"  
  
Dean was looking at them, full of tears and anger and hit his fists on the ground with so much fury, so much pain... while these were remaining in silence, lowing their eyes and kneeling by their side, looking so sorry, so hurt... And Dean knew it, he knew that, the angelic power gone, none angel could fix his brother or bring him back. And none demon too, so no deal... There wasn't a single way to fix everything, no way for Sam to live. So Dean finally let the reality come inside of him. Then he realized. And he felt like burning from the inside too. Because his world was dying right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything but watch and wait for the breakfull horrible truth. Because every time, every time he lost Sam, he had kept this hope, all this time he knew, deep inside of him, that he would see him again alive, that there bound to be a way... But not this time. This time, it was over. For good.  
  
And suddenly, another reality hit him. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He should've protected Sam, He had to... He should've found a way to save him, make him live normally... All he ever did was dragging him to this danger all his life... And now he was dying because of him... He should've saved him, he had to...  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Sammy... Forgive me..." Dean was suddenly invaded by all this guilt that was coming back haunting him, more than it ever was. He couldn't get out of his mind the idea that his brother will die because of him. Because he failed on his duty, he screwed it up... So he kept cradling him slowly, crying like he never cried. "I'm sorry...  
  
\- It's okay, it's okay don't, don't apologize, this isn't you...  
  
\- This is all my fault Sammy..." Dean couldn't believe Sam and was keeping crying on him, holding him so tightly...  
  
"You, you could've not stopped this demon to turn me in the first place... To turn me into this... already dead person...  
  
\- But I should've saved you! I should've found a way, I had to!! I promised, I promised...  
  
\- Dean... You took care of me your whole life... You always did the best as you can so I can live... the best life, the happiest... So please, everything, but don't apologize...  
  
Sam was holding on to his brother as his life depended on it. After all, maybe it was... Dean was keeping him alive. And Sam was trying to get the more time he could to carry on, enough to tell him goodbye. But he was feeling like his time was coming. The torture was continuing far too slowly, and he knew that we couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
And deep down Dean knew it too, because by watching his brother after this last talk, he was taking by shudders as much as the tears were trickling. The sadness was so high that it was wrapping all his being. So he was apologizing again and again, not listening in what Sam was saying. He couldn't believe it, he could never believe it. He was going to blame himself for the rest of his life. Forever.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
But now on, Sam didn't have enough strength to reply. He had taken in his lasts resources trying to convince Dean. He couldn't let him here, with these thoughts... But his breath had become so much slower and his eyes were slowly closing, while he already felt the pain gone.

His time had come.  
  
But he drew on the tiny lasts parts of strength he had left to open his eyes, his stuck on Dean's.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
His brother suddenly stood still, stopping apologizing, understanding that the final time had come. "For?" He was now crying in silence, trying to get Sam's words. Then this one just let go, giving up all strength, finally accepting to go in a last breath, his eyes stuck on Dean's, with a small smile, showing all the unconditional love he would always have for him.  
  
"Everything"

** **

> ** _The way to love anything is to _ **
> 
> ** _realize that it might be lost_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
